


non te ne andare [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (mostly anxiety and depression), Audio Format: MP3, Discussion of mental illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: “I’m fine,” Yuuri insists, one last time. He’s not fine. He’s not fine.Viktor sinks to sit next to him, nothing but concern written all over his face. “Yuuri, I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me,” he says, reaching for Yuuri’s hands, and—oh.~Recovery is not linear. For all that he tells himself he has no reason to be sad, Yuuri is not having a good day.





	non te ne andare [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [non te ne andare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407447) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



Length: 0:50:27

Podfic's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aklQFuiFEYPt-tQHt332XjmbMserd6QA/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/NonTeNeAndare)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
